


Android 23 (OC)

by kawaiimuffin2091



Category: DBZ - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiimuffin2091/pseuds/kawaiimuffin2091
Summary: Will update please dont hate and leave kudos





	Android 23 (OC)

Goku and Vegeta were training like they normally do except something was different. Krillin, Piccolo and 18 weren't there “I wonder where Piccolo and the others are” Goku piped up after blocking another punch from Vegeta. “Stop worrying kakarot their fine” Vegeta said. It was obvious that worry traced his facial features as well. There was a huge bang from Capsule Corp. The two saiyans flew over to find out what had happened. What they saw wasn't a welcoming sight. Piccolo, Krillin, 18, Trunks, Goten and Gohan were all lying unconscious on the floor. A single female stood there her dark purple hair flowing in the wind her clothes slightly flapping. She turned on sensing saiyan ki. “We meet at last” was all the female said. Vegeta had a scowl on his face and Goku looked confused. “What happened here” The teen laughed. “Isn't it obvious idiot all your friends tried stopping me getting to you they failed miserably” Goku's fists clenched. His teeth gritted his hair turned gold and spikier. He had gone Super Saiyan. “NOBODY INSULTS MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS” the male went to punch but the girl easily dodged she would smirk and knee Goku in the stomach hard. This caused Goku to turn back and fall flat on his back. “Well wanna have a go geets” the male looked angry. Without any hesitation he went SS2

**Author's Note:**

> Will update please dont hate and leave kudos


End file.
